Things I do For You
by Rosemarykiss
Summary: Layla revealed. Dark, implied slash


Things I do for You

Disclaimer: Don't own Sky High

Okay, nothing against Layla, but I don't buy the whole not using her powers unless she absolutely has to. She uses her powers a least three times before her catfight with Penny, in the first scene you see her use her powers to revive the withered potted plants at Stronghold's house, also the pert talk on the roof with Will were she uses a tree to get onto the roof and surprises Will with a apple, and at the Paper Lantern, she withers the flower when Will stands her up, than she has the nerve to tell Warren he isn't allowed to use his powers outside school.

So, after thinking over what Layla says compare to her actions, I come to the conclusion that she didn't do Power Placement because it's fascist, but because she knew Will would washout and she wants to be close to Will.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Layla's POV_

_Will, you jerk…after everything I did for you. I stood by you when you washed out of Power Placement; I knew you hadn't gotten your powers yet and you end up a sidekick. I come from a long line of environmental heroines, my mother is the animal summoner Mother Nature and my grandmother is like me, a plant shaper, Earth Mother, they expected me to be super heroine like them, but instead I chose the path of love. That's right Will Stronghold, I didn't chose to be a sidekick because I thought the system was flawed, I did it to be close to you. The speech I gave, was so that I wouldn't come off as desperate._

_I told everyone that I didn't believe in using my powers unless there is need to, basically letting everyone think I'm struck-up for not going wanting to go through what everyone else was forced to go through. Did you know Will, that the girl that turned into a ball, told me that I was 'a bitch, and that if I wanted to make a stand I should have been the first one up and given that speech before all sidekicks got humiliated!' Coach Boomer called a spotlight activist that the stunt I pulled wasn't about right or wrong, but that I wanted to be the center of attention!_

_Did you know, Will! How much I wanted to be a hero, but instead because I did not want to be away from the guy I was in love with, I let myself be classed as a mere sidekick! And that when you got to move up to be a hero, I felt betrayed that you would leave me! But I let you go, because I figured because of our history together, I would be chosen as your sidekick. That the only thing that kept me going during those remedial classes of Gadgets 101 and Sidekick Grammar, was the thought that you and I would one day be a team._

_Instead you went to Gwen Grayson, Miss Perfect, who ended up turning out an old lady in drag that your dad used to believe was his archenemy. When all of that ended during Homecoming, and you came back to me, I was so happy. My dream came true, the guy I was in love with since the first grade, loved me back._

_So imagine the humiliation when, I after six years of being in a committed relationship with you, not only do you tell me that you never loved me as anything more than as a friend and sister, but all along you been pining for Warren Peace! Will, you have put me through hell, I almost ended being a sidekick for the rest of my life; if Principal Powers hadn't seen the number on Penny, I don't know how I would survive as a sidekick. After we been through, I am not letting you go because of some unnatural desires, you have developed. Remember Will, Warren's dad is Baron Battle who promised to have his revenge, and what better revenge than to sully the reputation of the Commander's only son. Don't you see, Warren is just using you…don't you see…_

_Will, I'm not letting you go, I am not going to let people think of me as some sort of fag hag for the rest of my life…we will be together, together forever. I love you, and I know you love me too…your just very, very confused, but don't worry I will make it all better…_

**BREAKING NEWS:**

**THE SUPER COUPLE GREEN EARTH AND ALPHA FLIER WERE FOUND ENTANGLED AND DEAD IN A BED OF IVY. RUMORS POINT TO MURDER SUICIDE.**

**IN OTHER NEWS, THE WORLD'S GREATEST PYROKINETIC FIRESTORM WAS FOUND POISONED BY HEMLOCK, SOURCES SAY THAT THE HERO WAS FORCEFED THE VILE PLANTS NONE OTHER THAN GREEN EARTH.**

**APPEARS THE GREEN EARTH SUFFERED A BREAKDOWN, AND SOURCES ARE UNCOMFIRMED TO CAUSE.**

THE END

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Okay, this originally didn't start out as this dark, but once I started writing as Layla couldn't be stopped. Reviews;;


End file.
